Les visiteurs
by Neo et Myley
Summary: Arthur Weasley en correspondance avec des moldus décide d'envoyer deux de ses fils dans leur monde pour un échange. Et les jumeaux se retrouvent lâchés dans le monde moldu, sans leur baguette, bien evidement... catastrophes garanties...
1. Une super surprise

**Les visiteurs**

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages sont à Rowling. Les visiteurs sont à Myley et Neo Riku. D'abord.

_Résumé :_

Arthur Weasley en correspondance avec des moldus décide d'envoyer deux de ses fils dans leur monde pour un échange. Et les jumeaux se retrouvent lâchés dans le monde moldus, sans leur baguette, bien evidement... catastrophes garanties...

_Rating :_

On la fout en K, donc amateur de scènes de reproduction, bah c'est raté. Par contre si vous aimez vous marrer, c'est réussi.

_Pairing :_

Aucun, c'est juste un énorme délire.

Pour l'organisation de l'écriture des chapitres, comme on est deux (Myley et Neo Riku pour ceux qui ne l'auraient toujours pas comprit), on a décidé que Neo Riku écrirait les chapitre impairs et Myley les pairs. Donc le chapitre un est écrit par Neo Riku ! Quel art de la déduction fabuleux.

Ce premier chapitre étant introductif, il sera court. Les autres seront bien plus longs.

* * *

Chapitre premier : Une super surprise

* * *

Un jour d'été ensoleillé. Le Terrier, les Weasley, Harry, bref, du classique, rien d'extraordinaire. Petit déjeuné ensemble, jus de citrouille et toats, la routine. Sauf si on enlève Arthur qui n'est pas à table avec tout le monde, mais dans la pièce d'à côté, en train de rire.

- Il fout quoi ton paternel ? demanda Harry.

- Mon père ? Il lit la lettre de son correspondant moldu.

- Arthur a un correspondant moldu ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Oui et ce depuis bientôt deux mois... répondit Molly, qui ne semblait pas ravie par cette idée.

- Bah, ça l'occupe... fit vaguement George.

- Du moment qu'il ne nous prend pas là tête à essayer de nous expliquer comment fonctionne l'électritrité... ajouta Fred.

- Pfff ! Tu m'étonnes, ça sert à rien.

Arthur entra dans la cuisine, joyeux.

- J'adore cette famille ! Il faut tout de suite que je leur réponde !

- On t'en prit ! répliqua Ron.

- Bon alors j'y vais !

Deux minutes plus tard, Arthur revenait, sa lettre écrite, une enveloppe à la main.

- Bon maintenant je dois mettre un timbre.

- C'est quoi déjà ? demanda Ginny.

- Un petit bout de papier qui permet d'envoyer les lettres. Tiens, celui-là doit être mouillé pour coller.

Arthur roula une pelle au timbre, de telle sorte que de la bave coulait à moitié sur l'enveloppe. Mmmmhhhhh, appétissant.

- C'est bien, vous avez comprit qu'il ne faut en mettre qu'un ! dit Harry.

- Oui bah hein pour toi c'est facile, tu as grandit dans une famille moldue ! Pas notre cas ! répondit Arthur.

- J'aurais préféré éviter les Dursley, quitte à ne rien connaître au monde moldu...

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon, il va falloir que je me rende au village pour poster la lettre... dit Arthur, avec de nouveau un ton joyeux.

Il transplana à proximité du village. Pendant ce temps là, les Weasley et Harry finissaient leur petit déjeuné. Cinq minutes plus tard, Arthur était de retour.

- J'espère qu'ils me répondront vite ! Mais au fait, je ne vous ai jamais présenté la famille ?

- Non, parce qu'on s'enfuyait toujours avant ! répliqua Fred.

- Tu sais à force de t'entendre parler des moldus 24 heures sur 24, à la fin, c'est pas que c'est chiant, mais c'est presque ça... ajouta Ron.

- Enfin Ron ! Tu vas vexer ton père dans son amour des moldus ! le réprimanda Molly.

- Rah ça va m'man, tu vas pas nous faire gober que ça t'éclate toi ! protesta George.

Arthur les regardait, complétement abattu. Alors comme ça, personne ne les aimait ?

- Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes comme tous ces sorciers qui méprisent les moldus ! dit-il d'un air consterné.

- Raaaah mais on n'a pas dit ça ! On les méprise pas ! C'est juste que les moldus, ça va cinq minutes ! expliqua Fred.

- Mais ils sont si passionants ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des difficultés qu'ils endurent du fait qu'ils ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques ? Ils arrivent à faire des choses fabuleuses sans jamais avoir recours à la magie ! s'énerva Arthur.

- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est « passionant ». Franchement, on est pas mieux avec toute notre magie ? ajouta George.

- Si, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que beaucoup de sorciers les prennent pour des abrutis, mais je vous parie que la plupart d'entre eux auraient beaucoup de difficulté à s'en sortir dans le monde moldu sans magie !

- Pas faux ! dit Ron.

- Moi j'y arrive... dit Harry.

- Mais toi tu as GRANDIT dans une famille moldue, tu sais tout faire SANS magie, tu as vécu près de onze ans sans ! Alors ce ne sont pas quelques semaines par année qui vont te faire peur ! dit Molly.

- En tout cas, ça serait une très bonne idée d'essayer ! dit Arthur.

Tous les membres de la famille se regardèrent, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils avaient bien comprit la même chose.

- Essayer... quoi ?

- De vivre dans le monde moldu sans magie.

- Ouais bah sans moi ! dit Ron.

- Moi ça ira... ajouta Ginny.

- Nous, on est bien là ! répondirent les jumeaux.

- Parce qu'en fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Moi et votre mère...

- Euh c'est surtout lui ! rectifia Molly.

- Oui donc nous avons décidé, en accord avec la famille moldue, de procéder à un échange !

- Un QUOI ? s'exclama Ron.

- Un échange ! Deux d'entre vous iraient vivre dans la famille moldue tandis que leurs deux enfants viendraient vivre dans notre maison, et tout ça pour une semaine.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LA BONNE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUE !

- On est sérieux ! répondit Molly.

- On pense que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience, non ?

- Il est fou ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Dis toi que tu ne seras pas envoyé chez les Dursley, c'est déjà ça.

- Ouais c'est déjà ça. Mais ça serait quand ?

- Dès ce soir ! répondit Arthur.

- GNEUH ? dit George.

- Et QUI de nous irait ? demanda Ginny.

- Et bien en tout cas, moi je dois rester avec Harry ! dit Ron. Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les jumeaux.

- Bah quoi ? On se transforme en mandragore ou quoi ?

- Non non, mais pourquoi vous n'iriez pas ?

- Parce qu'on a pas envie !

- Oui mais c'est forcément l'un de vous deux, vu qu'il n'y a que Ginny à part vous, et Ron ne peut pas laisser Harry, et je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas être séparés ! répliqua Arthur.

- Oui en effet ça serait mieux qu'on reste ensemble... mais on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Et si on veut pas ?

- Allez ! Ca sera sympa ! Vous découvrirez plein de choses ! répondit Arthur. Et puis j'aurai la joie de vivre avec des enfants moldus, ils pourront eux aussi m'apprendre des tas de trucs !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse.

- Bah, on s'en fout, ça sera marrant, il a raison.

- Mouais...

- Allez, c'est qu'une semaine.

- Ouais mais quand même on y connaît rien…

- Et bah ça sera l'occasion de découvrir !

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, puis t'façon ils vont pas vouloir nous lâcher.

- 'tain font chier... tout ça parce qu'on est jumeaux !

- C'est de la discrimination.

- Du jumocisme.

- Gneuh ?

- Nan rien.

- Bon alors on leur dit oui ?

- Ouais, soyons fou...

Les jumeaux se retournèrent, devant tous les autres qui attendaient leur réponse.

- Bon... commença Fred.

- Comme on est super gentils...

- Et d'humeur généreuse...

- On a accepté d'endosser la LOURDE RESPONSABILITE...

- Que dit-il, la MISSION...

- D'aller passer cette semaine chez les moldus...

- Sûr ? demanda Arthur.

- Euh bin voui... répondit George.

- SÛR ET CERTAIN ?

- Rah oui... pourquoi, ça cache quelque chose ?

- Nonnnn du tout ! Mais je veux dire que vous n'allez pas refuser au dernier moment ?

- Nous ? Bah ! Les jumeaux Weasley respectent toujours leurs engagements, hein Fred ?

- Ouais. Parole de Fred.

- Et de George.

- On va aller leur apprendre à vivre à ces moldus.

- Euh en fait j'ai bien peur que non... répondit Arthur.

- Gneuh ?

- Ce soir avant de partir, vous me donnerez vos baguettes.

- QUOI ?

- Bah oui, pas de magie dans le monde moldu ! ajouta Molly.

- Mais on s'en fout, ils sont déjà au courant eux ! Alors ils ne seront pas étonnés !

- Oui, mais non. On ne sait jamais ce que vous pourriez en faire ! répliqua Arthur. Donc ce soir, pas de baguette pendant toute la semaine chez la famille moldue !

- ABUSEEEE ! dit George. Veux pu y'aller.

- Moi non plus.

- Un jumeau Weasley respecte toujours ses engagements ? dit Ron, qui rigolait.

- Rah ça va toi le gnome ! dit Fred en avançant dangereusement vers sont frère.

- FRED ! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à ton frère, je te balance par la fenêtre !

- D'ac' m'man...

Les jumeaux prirent un air maussade, tandis qu'Arthur essayait de leur expliquer en quoi consistait la vie moldue.

- ... l'élekticité ...

- Rah c'est la misère, pas de baguette... murmura Fred à George.

- ... ainsi que le mikrönd ...

- Bah, doit y avoir plein de trucs moldus qui compenseront le manque de magie, non ?

- ... et même que l'otorout ...

- Sûrement.

- ... et aussi l'aspitapeur ...

- Allez, du moment qu'on est tous les deux, on s'amusera.

- ... j'allais oublier les avions ...

- On emmenera quelques trucs de notre fabrication...

- ... et la télésivion, l'ornidatateur ... ou l'orgimateur, je sais plus comment on dit ...

- Ouais, puis bon, ça fera plaisir à papa.

- ... voilà, vous savez tout !

- Tu disais ? répondit Fred.

- Vous avez rien écouté ?

- Mais si ! Le mikrön, l'ordimatataneur...

- L'ordinateur... corrigea Harry.

- Ouais bon, C'EST PAREIL ! répliquèrent les jumeaux en coeur, d'un ton agressif.

- Bon, et bien on va profiter de notre dernière journée avec de la magie, avant cette semaine de taré.

- Oui c'est ça, allez jouer sur l'autoroute.

Les jumeaux quittèrent la cuisine et allèrent chercher leur baguette. Pendant toute la journée, ils firent toute sorte de dégâts, magiques bien entendu. Ginny se transforma en concombre transgénique rose fluo à poids verts, si bien qu'on dut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, en soin intensif. Vous imaginez un concombre à l'hôpital ? La classe. Bref, tandis que Ginny s'éclatait à l'hosto, Ron et Harry s'entraînait au Quidditch. Les jumeaux profitaient de leurs derniers instants de sport sorcier avant une semaine.

A la fin de la journée, Ginny toujours à Ste Mangouste, en train de flirter avec un ananas rouge à rayures vertes, Arthur déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller.

- Bon, vous éviterez de faire la même chose aux moldus !

- Tu parles de quoiiii ? demanda George, en prenant un air innocent.

- Juste de ta soeur à Ste Mangouste !

- Maiiis ils ont pas le sens de l'humour dans cette famille ! Puis on aura pas de quoi faire de la magie...

- Clair. Bon, allons préparer nos affaires.

Dix minutes plus tard, les jumeaux descendaient avec leurs sacs, près à partir. Sacs bien entendu remplis de leur créations (vous savez, l'étalage de leur boutique quoi...)

- Vos baguettes.

- Quelles baguettes papa ?

- Donnez-moi vos baguettes.

- Baguettes ? Y'a pas de baguettes ! C'est quoi une baguette ?

- DONNEZ-MOI VOS BAGUETTES MAGIQUES !

- Pfff... firent les jumeaux, en tendant leurs baguettes qu'ils avaient veinement tenté de cacher sous leur cape.

Arthur sortit la voiture de son garage, voiture spécialement "empruntée à long terme" au Ministère.

- Allez, on est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Salut tout le moooooooooonde, amusez-vous biiiiiiiien ! balança Fred, alors que la voiture s'éloignait du Terrier.

* * *

**Voilà c'était le chapitre d'introduction ! Je laisse donc la place à Myley qui va se faire une joie de commencer les joyeuses catastrophes des jumeaux dans le monde moldu...**

**Merci à tous !**

**Et n'oubliez pas, une REVIEW ne serait pas de refus XD**


	2. Le premier jour

Et voilà le chapitre 2 écrit cette fois par moi, Myley. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

PS : le chapitre est divisé en plusieurs parties !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 : LE PREMIER JOUR**

**

* * *

**

I. Sur la route.

- Dis papa, ils habitent loin tes moldus ? demanda Fred au bout d'une heure de route

- On est bientôt arrivé… répondit Arthur en regardant son plan, enfin je crois !

- Génial ! soupira Georges. On aurait vraiment dû y aller en transplanant !

- Ha non Georges certainement pas ! Tu sais très bien…

- … qu'il est interdit de faire usage de toute forme de magie sous les yeux des moldus, termina Georges en récitant sa leçon. Oui papa je sais !

- Mais c'est looooong ! râla Fred. Regarde moi toutes ces voitures, y'en a dans tous les sens ! Et ces lumières qui changent de couleurs toutes les deux minutes, c'est d'un mauvais goût !

- Ca fait parti du code de la route ! expliqua leur père

- Le côte de Laroute ? répéta Fred. C'est quoi ça ?

- Mais non pas le côte de Laroute ! s'énerva Arthur, le CODE de la ROUTE ! C'est ce qui permet aux moldus de ne pas avoir d'accidents avec leur voiture ! Enfin, je vous en ai parlé des tonnes de fois ! Ca prouve vraiment que vous écoutez ce que je dis !

- Ho oui papa !

- Très attentivement !

Il leur lança un regard noir.

- Mais admet que c'est pas pratique ! dit Fred

- Pour VOUS ! Parce que vous êtes habitués à d'autres modes de transports ! s'écria Arthur

- Plus rapides…

- Plus pratiques…

- Plus efficaces…

- Moins chiants…

- CA SUFFIT ! s'énerva leur père. Je crois que cette semaine va vous servir plus que ce que j'aurais pensé !

- Si tu le dis…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu. Les jumeaux regardaient par la fenêtre pour voir le paysage urbain défiler sous leurs yeux. De temps à autre ils poussaient des soupirs en voyant la voiture devoir s'arrêter aux feux tricolores.

----------------------------------

II. L'arrivée

Enfin, ils finirent par arriver dans une zone pavillonnaire.

- Ha ça y est on y est ! s'exclama Arthur. Et ce doit être leurs enfants !

Les jumeaux regardèrent par la fenêtre de la voiture, il y avait deux adolescents d'à peu près leur âge qui attendaient devant un grand portail bleu clair.

- Oui je crois bien que se sont eux ! s'exclama Arthur, ravi

Arthur se gara et coupa le moteur. Puis les Weasleys descendirent.

- Ha je suppose que vous êtes les enfants de Jack !

- Heu… oui…en effet… c'est nous ! répondit une jeune fille particulièrement mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant des jumeaux.

- Désolé pour notre retard, s'excusa Arthur, je me suis un peu perdu…

- Elles sont mignonnes les moldues, dit Fred à son frère qui acquiéça un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'un souaffle, et regarda ses merveilleuses baskets blanches avec attention.

- Bon eh bien, moi je suis Arthur, et voici mes fils Fred et Georges !

- Ouais, c'est NOUS !

- Et tu dois être Ana ? supposa Arthur

- Euh oui c'est ça. Et ça c'est mon frère Steven.

Les présentations faîtes, Arthur embarqua les gosses et laissa les siens devant le portail.

- Allez amusez-vous bien ! Et PAS de bêtises ! Vous êtes ici pour apprendre et créer des liens, pas pour les traumatiser !

- T'inquiètes papa ! On maîtrise la situation !

- Oui… c'est justement ça qui me fait peur !

- Meuh non !

Puis, dans un dernier signe de la main, la voiture s'éloigna du pavillon, laissant deux jumeaux seuls avec leur valise, devant un portail bleu clair.

----------------------------------

III. Le portail

- Heu… et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Heu… on frappe ?

- Ouais… mais il est loin le portail par rapport à la maison ! Tu crois qu'ils vont entendre ?

- Ouais, faut frapper fort !

- Ok.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Fred se retourna et commença à marteler le portail de ses deux poings comme s'il demandait Asile. (Les visiteurs quoi…)

- HEEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ON EST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OUVREZ-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS ! HE HOOOOOOOOOOOO ! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! HE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! C'EST NOOOOOOOOOOOOUS ! hurlait-il comme un dément en martelant le portail de coups.

- Mais ils sont sourds ces moldus ! s'exclama Georges

Soudain, une voisine ouvrit sa fenêtre :

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI ? ILS SONT TARES CES DEUX-LA !

- Mais on veut rentrer ! pleurnicha Fred.

- Ouais LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTREEEEEEER ! s'écria Georges, en frappant à son tour contre le portail.

- MAIS VOUS ETES CINGLES ? Y'A UNE SONNETTE HEEEEEEEEE ! hurla la voisine.

- Mais cette moldue n'est pas aimable ! s'exclama Fred

- T'SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA MOLDUE DUCON ?

- Tu crois que ça mord un moldu ? demanda Georges à son frère

- Je sais pas mais celle-là est plutôt agressive !

- HA OUI VRAIMENT ? C'EST MOI QUI SUIS AGRESSIVE ALORS QU'Y'A DEUX CONS DANS LA RUE QUI FONT UN BOUCAN D'ENFER A 10H00 DU SOIR ?

- Tu crois qu'elle parle de nous là ?

- MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE PARLE DE QUI ABRUTI ? FOUTEZ LE CAMPS LES ROMANOS OU J'APELLE LA GENDARMERIE !

- La quoi ? La Gente Dame au Riz ? répéta Fred

- J'en sais rien, je m'en fous de leur Dame au Riz, moi je veux rentrer. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! se remit à hurler Georges en défonçant le portail avec ses poings.

- Ca va, ça va j'arrive, fit une voix qui venait du jardin.

La personne ouvrit le portail. C'était une moldue

- Vous devez être les enfants d'Arthur ?

- Oui EN EFFET c'est nous ! râla Georges. Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on poiraute dehors comme des CONS !

- Oui… Je suis désolée… Mais vous savez, c'était pas la peine de nous faire une démonstration de boxe, le portail était innocent !

- Et comment on serait rentré sinon ? En escaladant l'innocent portail ? plaisanta Fred sarcastiquement

- Y'a une sonnette ! répondit la moldue en désignant un petit bouton sur le mur où il y a avait marqué « sonnez ».

- Ha ouais, pas con ! reconnu Georges

- HA VOUS ETES ENFIN LA VOUS ! s'écria la voisine qui était revenue à sa fenêtre. C'EST PAS TROP TOT ! CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE DEMIE HEURE QUE VOS CLODOS ORANGES NOUS CASSES LES OREILLES !

- Désolée Mrs Boleyn, s'excusa la moldue

- A 10H00 DU SOIR ! C'EST UNE HOOOONTE ! VOUS AVEZ DE LA CHANCE QUE JE N'AI PAS APPELE LES FLICS POUR TAPAGE NOCTURNE !

- Vraiment désolée Mrs Boleyn. Ils étaient un peu perdus et…

- MAIS FAUT VRAIMENT ETRE PAUME POUR PAS SAVOIR SE SERVIR D'UNE SONETTE ! VOUS LES SORTEZ D'OU VOUS DEUX CLOWNS ? DE LA SPA ?

- Tous les moldus sont agressifs comme ça ? demanda Georges à la moldue

- C'est un signe distinctif ? ajouta Fred

La jeune femme les regarda interloquée.

- Mais enfin nous ne sommes…

- JE VOUS PREVIENS, SI JAMAIS IL NOUS REFONT LE COUP DU CONCERT NOCTURNE, C'EST DIRECT AU PROCES !

- Heu… o…oui… Mrs Boleyn, c'…c'est cela oui ! Allez venez, marmonna-t-elle en chopant les jumeaux par un bras.

- Au revoir Mrs Boleyn ! s'exclama la moldue un sourire forcé aux lèvres, bonne nuit !

- Ouais c'est ça… Sale bourge ! marmonna Mrs Boleyn en claquant sa fenêtre

La moldue garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que l'autre ait disparue. Puis, elle se tourna vers les jumeaux, honteux.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? Vous n'êtes pas des animaux ! Les sorciers ne sont tout de même pas sauvages à ce point là ! Si ?

- NON ! s'écria Fred. Mais c'est juste que… on savait pas comment rentrer…

- Y'a une sonnette, elle est sur le mur, on avait collé l'étiquette « sonnez » pour que vous compreniez, expliqua la moldue sur un ton de reproche.

- Ha… Ha ? Ha bon ? s'exclama Fred qui mit cinq secondes à comprendre

- On est vraiment con… marmonna Georges qui commençait à douter sur l'intelligence des sorciers.

- Mais non… C'est juste que vous n'avez pas l'habitude ! rassura la moldue. Mais désormais vous savez que pour faire savoir qu'on est là, les moldus utilisent une sonnette !

- Oui…

- Je sui étonnée que votre père ne vous l'ait jamais dit !

- Bah en fait…

- On n'écoute pas vraiment ce que notre père dit…

- Ha je vois ! fit la femme en riant. Finalement, sorcier ou moldu, un adolescent est un adolescent !

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire gêné. Puis la femme ouvrit la porte, et les fit entrer.

----------------------------------

IV. Le Mikrönd

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall. Il était assez spacieux, avec des murs tout blancs. Il y avait des photos encadrées, immobiles bien sûr.

- C'est bizarre ! Vous êtes figés sur vos photos ! s'exclama Fred

- Oui je sais… Venez…

Ils la suivirent dans une autre pièce.

- Ca c'est la salle à manger.

Les jumeaux regardèrent autour d'eux, et poussèrent des cris admiratifs en voyant la télévision 16/9.

- WOUAOU ! s'exclama Fred

- C'est une télévision ! expliqua la femme.

- C'est bizarre ! On dirait un rectangle sombre ! C'est la boite dans laquelle les gens parlent ? demanda Georges

- Heu… oui… c'est la boite des gens qui parlent ! répond-elle amusée par leur réactions « d'enfants ».

- HOOOOOOOOO ! Et ils font comment pour entrer ? Y'a pas de porte ! remarque Fred qui regardait la télévision sous tous les angles.

La moldue les regarda, une grosse bulle derrière la tête.

- Heu… eh bien… on en parlera plus tard ! Je suppose que vous avez faim ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les Weasley d'une même voix

- J'en étais sûre… Venez !

Ils sortirent de la pièce, pour arriver dans la cuisine.

- Ho regarde un grand cube noir !

- Ca s'appelle un four ! expliqua la moldue.

- Au fait, vous vous appelez comment VOUS ? demanda Fred

- Ha oui quelle idiote ! Je ne vous ai même pas dit mon prénom ! Je m'appelle Sylvia !

- Sylvia ! Ha ouais c'est cool ! Nous c'est Fred et Georges !

- Oui je sais, votre père m'a BEAUCOUP parlé de vous ! Et de vos inventions !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Fred.

- Oui oui… Bon étant donné que vous avez loupé le repas, je vous ai laissé deux morceaux de pizza dans le frigo ! Vous n'avez qu'à les faire réchauffer. Attention pas d'aluminium dans le micro-onde ! Vos chambres sont au premier au bout du couloir. Bonne nuit, à demain les garçons !

- A demain SYLVIA ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Mais c'est quoi le trigo ? demanda Fred alors qu'elle sortait.

- FRIGO ! rectifia Sylvia. C'est ça. Attendez, je vous sort carrément le plat !

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit Georges un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

Elle posa un plat recouvert d'aluminium sur la table.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le mettre dans le micro onde, dit-elle en désignant la bêteu

- Merci.

Elle leur sourit, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les Weasley face à leur micro onde.

- Faut le mettre dans le mikrönd c'est ça ?

- Heu ouais… Ca s'ouvre comment ?

- Faut peut-être appuyer sur le bouton ? Ils aiment bien les boutons les moldus !

- Ouais… c'est sûrement ça. Mais lequel ?

Fred fit tourner un des boutons sur le 1, et le micro onde s'alluma, la plaque, quant à elle, commença à tourner. Paniqué, le rouquin appuya sur un autre bouton et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée !

- PIOUUUUUUU. Y'a trop de boutons ! Mais on a eu du pot !

- Oui… On met le plat dedans ?

- Ouais…

- Bon maintenant on fait quoi avec ce mikrönd ? demanda Georges en refermant la porte.

- Faut peut-être faire tourner le machin avec les chiffres ? supposa Fred

- Celui qui met la lumière ? demanda Georges

- Ouais… essaye !

- Ok, répondit Georges en faisant retourner le bouton jusqu'au 6.

Immédiatement, le micro onde s'illumina et le plat recommença à tourner.

- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Regarde c'est jolie !

- Mais y'a un autre truc-qui-tourne-avec-des-chiffres ! Regarde ! fit Fred en désignant le bouton de la puissance chauffante.

- Ouais… On le tourne ? demanda Georges

- Bah ouais… répondit son frère en mettant la flèche du bouton sur : « température maximum ».

- Mais heu… au fait… c'était quoi l'alukinium ?

- Heu… bonne question… Mais Sylvia a dit qu'il fallait pas le mettre dedans…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ché pas…

Mais la réponse se fit vite savoir, en effet, de la fumée sortait du mirco onde, et des bruits bizarres de crépitements retentissaient.

- En tout cas, on dirait que ça chauffe bien ! s'exclama Fred content de lui.

Mais la fumée devint de plus en plus épaisse, et des petites étincelles sortaient.

- HEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU t'es sûr que c'est normal ?

Les étincelles devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses, et le micro onde prit feu.

- J'AI PAS L'IMPRESSION ! s'écria Fred alors que le micro onde prenait feu. VITE DE L'EAU.

Georges se dirigea vers les étagères et renversa tout. Soudain, une bouteille transparente attira son attention. Il prit la bassine dans l'évier et vida la bouteille dedans.

- Elle sent bizarre leur eau.

- Cherches pas, c'est de l'eau moldue !

- Ouais t'as raison !

Sans attendre Georges balança le contenu de la bassine dans les flammes. Malheureusement, au lieu de s'éteindre, le feu redoubla de force.

- Heu t'es sûr que c'était de l'eau ? s'inquiéta Fred

- Tu voulais que ce soit quoi ?

Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrie en grand et un moldu entra paniqué dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, tétanisés.

Le moldu se saisit d'un extincteur et le dirigea vers les petites flammes qui grandissaient à vue d'oeil.

Au bout de dix minutes, le feu s'éteignit, laissant derrière lui des le meuble et le micro onde calcinés ainsi que des jumeaux collés l'un à l'autre qui tremblaient.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ?

- On a mit le plat dans le mikrönd et ça a flambée ! expliqua Georges. Il est totalement pourri votre mikrönd !

Fred acquiéça en tremblant.

- Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas enlevé le papier argenté qui recouvrait le plat ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

- BANDE D'ABRUTI ON NE VOUS A JAMAIS DIT DE NE JAMAIS FAIRE CHAUFFER DE L'ALUMINUM ?

- Mais on savait pas ce que c'était ! pleurnicha Georges

- On…a voulu… éteindre le feu… sanglota Fred

- … alors on a vidé la bouteille d'eau qu'était sur l'étagère ! termina son frère d'une toute petite voix

- La bouteille d'eau ? s'étonna le moldu. Quelle bouteille d'eau ?

- Bah oui vous savez, votre eau… Elle a une odeur bizarre d'ailleurs…

- Mais enfin c'était pas de l'eau, c'était…

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI ? s'écria Sylvia qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine

- TES IMBECILES DE SORCIERS À LA CON ONT BALANCE DE LA VODKA SUR LE MICRO ONDE POUR ETEINDRE LE FEU !

- C'était de la vodka ? s'exclama Fred. Je me disais aussi…

- Bon, je propose que vous alliez vous couchez tous les deux, on nettoiera vos bêtises demain ! soupira Sylvia.

Les jumeaux suivirent les moldus hors de la cuisine et montèrent à l'étage.

- Bonne nuit ! soupira Sylvia en les accompagnant devant leur chambre.

- Désolé, marmonna Georges en entrant dans la pièce avec son frère.

La semaine promettait d'être une belle catastrophe !

* * *

**Alors ? Un troisième chapitre vous plairait-il ? Si oui, REVIEW ! Il sera écrit par Neo !**  
**Bisous tout le monde**

**Myley **

* * *


	3. Le deuxième jour

**Les visiteurs**

Kyu ! C'est donc mwa (Neo Riku) qui prend la suite...

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Le deuxième jour

* * *

**I. C'est pour qui les bonnes pommes de terre ?**

- Debout là d'daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans ! cria Sylvia.

- Gnééé ?

- Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on se lève... marmonna Fred.

- Ils sont violents ces moldus, faire ça dès le matin...

- ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEZ ON S'MOTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !

- Maiiis euuuh DODOOOO...

- L'est quelle heure ? demanda George.

- J'sais pas.

- Comment on peut le savoir ? Y'a pas d'horloge.

- Tiens, la boîte noire avec des chiffres...

- C'est quoi ?

- J'sais pas mais ça doit indiquer l'heure... il est neuf heures du matin alors...

- Mais c'est tôt ! Ils sont fous, c'est les vacances !

- ALLEZZZZ DEBOUUUUUUUUUT !

Les jumeaux se levèrent, des cernes aux yeux, complétement crevés. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, et descendirent dans la cuisine.

- Je vous ai préparé des toats, dit Sylvia.

- Cool... firent les jumeaux en s'asseyant à table.

- Bon, vous avez bien retenu pour le micro-onde ?

- Oui, pas d'alunimium dans le mikrönd.

- C'est BIEN. J'ai été sympa, j'ai nettoyé. Bon, après le petit déjeuné, je vais aller travailler.

- Vous travailler alors que c'est les vacances ?

- Bah oui ! Ton père travaille bien en ce moment aussi, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai... donc les moldus travaillent aussi en vacances ?

- Bah ça dépend ! Bref ! Je vous demanderai donc d'éviter de faire d'autres trucs du genre hier soir... d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Pour le repas, je vous ai préparé de la salade, et des tomates. Un repas FROID qu'il ne faut PAS réchauffer au micro-onde. C'est bien comprit ?

- Oui oui, on n'y touchera plus... promirent les jumeaux.

- Vous irez donner à manger à Bretzel.

- A QUI ?

- A Bret-zel, c'est notre hamster, enfin celui de nos enfants. Vous connaissez les animaux ? Ca existe dans le monde sorcier ?

- Oui, quand même. On est pas si paumés que ça... enfin... oui donc c'est vrai que les sorciers sont plutôt hiboux et chats, mais pourquoi pas un hamster... dit Fred.

- Vous aussi vous aimez les chat ? répondit Sylvia. On en a un ! Il s'appelle Lucifer.

- Cool. Faut lui donner à manger à vot' greffier ? questionna George.

- Non, c'est déjà fait. Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez vous amuser avec. Mon mari est déjà parti au travail. Nous rentrons vers dix-huit heures. Vous pouvez regarder les télé, sortir dans le jardin, vous promener en ville... mais évitez d'aller trop loin, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous perdiez !

- D'accord, marmonna Fred en avalant un toast. On sera sage.

- Ca ne pourra pas être pire qu'hier... ajouta George.

- J'espère bien... répliqua Sylvia.

Après que les jumeaux aient fini leur petit déjeuné, Sylvia mit son manteau, prit son sac et monta dans sa voiture pour partir travailler.

- Bon, je vous fait confiance ? Je ne veux pas de catastrophe en revenant.

- Oui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est bon, pas de soucis ! Allez bonne journée !

La voiture s'éloigna et les jumeaux se regardèrent.

- On a la maison de moldus...

- Rien que pour nous...

- Tous les deux, tous seuls...

- On commence par quelle connerie ?

- Fred arrête, on devrait éviter de leur laisser une mauvaise impression des sorciers.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais on peut bien s'amuser un peu ! On n'a qu'à aller jouer avec le chat !

- D'ac, mais allons d'abord nourrir le hamster.

Fred et George retournèrent dans la maison, et se mirent à la recherche du hamster.

- BRETZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! Où es-tu ?

- Petit petit ! Viens voir tonton George !

- Tu vas le faire fuir si tu l'appelles comme ça !

- Ah ouais ? Tu sais peut-être mieux t'y prendre ?

- Ouaip. Ecoute : BRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL VIENS PAR LAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Mais tu vas lui démolir les tympans !

- Et alors, comme ça au moins ça lui fera plus mal aux oreilles !

- Mais t'es bête !

Ils commencèrent à chercher dans la maison, quand ils virent la cage du hamster.

- Tiens, ils les mettent en cage ?

- Bah ouais...

- Le pauvre, on devrait le laisser sortir !

- Nan ! Imagine qu'il ne faille pas ! On va le laisser là où il est et lui donner à manger !

- Mais ça mange quoi un hamster moldu ?

- J'en sais rien ! Tu m'en poses des questions !

- On n'a qu'à aller voir dans le frigo !

- Mais c'est quoi alors la boîte à côté de la cage avec un hamster dessiné dessus ?

- Euh... ça doit être un leurre, mais comme on est INTELLIGENT, on ne va pas se laisser prendre au piège ! Les moldus ont voulu nous piéger pour voir si on allait faire d'autres conneries ! Mais maintenant on sait que la nourriture est dans le frigo !

- Et bien allons-y !

Trente secondes plus tard, dans la cuisine...

- Alors, on prend quoi ? demanda George, en regardant le continu du frigo.

- J'sais pas, mais y'a rien de super... on a qu'à regarder dans le carré du haut.

- D'ac ! fit George, en ouvrant le congélateur.

- Puah ! C'est glacé ! Tu crois pas plutôt que s'ils l'ont appelé Bretzel, c'est parce qu'il bouffe des bretzel ?

- Naaaan j'te dis c'est encore un piège ! Prend plutôt un truc de là-d'dans.

- Tiens, on va prendre ce sachet ! fit George en sortant un sachet de pommes dauphines congelées.

- Ouais, ça doit être bon.

Les jumeaux retournèrent voir le hamster.

- Qui sait qui va avoir des bonnes pommes de terre pour le repas ? C'est BRETZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! s'écria Fred, en se dirigeant vers le hamster, totalement terrorisé.

- Faut ouvrir ! ajouta l'autre roux en ouvrant le paquet.

Ils firent rouler les pommes dauphines dans la cage, enssevelissant à moitié le pauvre hamster.

- L'est CONTENT BRETZEEEEL !

Le hamster se dégagea de la montagne de pomme de terre et se réfugia dans sa petite roue. Il entreprit de la faire tourner pour se détendre.

- Tu crois qu'ils font tous ça avant de manger ?

- Même les animaux moldus ont de drôles de rituels !

- T'as raison, ils sont bizarres.

- Mais pourquoi il vient toujours pas manger nos bonnes pommes de terres rondes ?

- Peut-être qu'il attend que ça se réchauffe ? Tu crois qu'on aurait du les mettre dans le mikrönd ?

- Oh non ! Me parle pas de ce cube horrible ! Il flambe n'importe comment ! Tout ça parce qu'on met du papier argenté ! Ils sont capricieux ces mikrönds...

- Bon, bah on a qu'à attendre.

Les deux jumeaux restèrent en contemplation devant le hamster qui courait dans sa roue, de plus en plus vite dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître. Pov hamster, lété tout essouflé. Après dix minutes de course, il descendit et essaya de mordre dans une pomme dauphine. Mais c'était encore tout congelé, et il se fit plus mal aux dents qu'autre chose.

- Bon, on va le laisser tranquille, ces bestioles ça doit pas aimer qu'on les regarde manger.

- Ouais. Allons faire mumuse avec Lucifer.

**II. Un chat lavé bien comme il faut**

Les jumeaux entreprirent donc de rechercher le chat.

- LUUUUUUUUUUUUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFEEEEEEEEEEER ! hurla Fred.

- Mais j't'ai déjà dit de pas gueuler pour trouver les animaux !

- Mais siiiiiiiiiii !

- Mais c'est UN CHAT.

- Oui mais c'est un CHAT MOLDU.

- Pfff... bon... l'est où ce chat ?

Les jumeaux fouillèrent dans toute la maison, et tombèrent sur le chat, qui jouait dans la landerie.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOH UN CUBE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANC ! DEUX CUBES MÊME !

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Les jumeaux venaient de voir une machine à laver et un sèche linge.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- Je sais pas, mais c'est encore une sorte de roue.

Le chat descendit du meuble où il était perché, et commença à gratter sur le hublot de la machine à laver.

- J'AI COMPRIIIIIIIT ! C'est comme pour le hamster !

- Oui, il veut rentrer !

- Bizarre quand même ?

- C'est un chat MOLDU j'te rappelle.

George attrapa le chat, et Fred ouvrit le hublot. ils fourrèrent le chat dans la machine à laver, et refermèrent le hublot. Le chat poussait des miaulements craintifs et grattait pour sortir.

- Il veut qu'on actionne son jouet !

Fred appuya sur les touches de programmation, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. De l'eau commença à remplir le tambour, tandis que celui-ci tournait. Le chat volait dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements.

- Je crois qu'il est content !

- Par contre il est moins doué que le hamster !

- Pourquoi y'a de l'eau ?

- Ca doit petre pour pimenter le jeu !

- Mais je croyais que les chats n'aimait pas l'eau ? demanda Fred.

- Mais c'est UN CHAT MOLDU !

- T'as raison.

L'eau avait maintenant remplit la totalité du tambour, et ce dernier tournait de plus en plus vite. Le chat se noyait, tout en tournant dans tous les sens.

- C'est bizarre, il n'a plus l'air de s'amuser.

- Tu crois qu'un chat moldu ça respire sous l'eau ?

- Non j'crois pas.

- MERDE ! Faut peut-être ouvrir le truc !

Les jumeaux se battait avec la porte, qui était bien sûr verrouillée par un système de sécurité automatique. Mais les jumeaux avec leur pouvoirs réussirent inconsciemment à ouvrir le hublot. De l'eau coula dans toute la pièce, et le chat s'étala par terre, évanouit.

- Oh... il est mort !

- Mais non regarde, il respire encore !

- Ohééé le chat ! REVEILLES-TOI ! criait Fred en secouant le pauvre chat.

- Attention tu vas lui faire mal !

Le chat recracha de l'eau, mais resta allongé.

- Mince... je crois pas que ça l'ait tant amusé que ça...

- Pov chat... ça va Lucifer ?

Mais le chat trempé s'était endormi, fatigué.

- Bon, je crois qu'au moins il est propre...

- Ouais, il a eu le droit à un lavage intégral...

**III. Jour, nuit**

Fred et George avait terminé leur journée à jouer dans le jardin, laissant de côté toute chose moldue. A dix-huit heure, lorsque les parents rentrèrent et virent le chat qui était posé sur un radiateur (pour sécher), ils hurlèrent littéralement. Le pire, ce fut le hamster, qui avait commencé à manger les premières pommes dauphines décongelées.

- FREEEEEEEEEEEED ! GEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOORGE !

- Quoi ? demandèrent ces derniers, en rentrant la maison, comme si de rien n'était.

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FOUTUUUUUUUU ?

- Bah on a fait ce que vous aviez dit... on a donné à manger à Bretzel et on a joué avec Lucifer.

- Vous avez failli les tuer tous les deux ! On ne donne pas de nourriture congelée à un hamster ! Il y avait une boîte à côté avec un hamster dessus, ça ne vous a pas alerté ?

- Euh bah nan... On s'est dit que c'était un piège...

- Bien sûr, on a que ça à faire ! s'énerva Sylvia. Et le chat ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Vous l'avez emmener faire des brasses à la piscine ?

- Non, il a voulu jouer dans le cube blanc.

- La machine à laver ?

- Peut-être.

- Ils sont fous !

Une heure et demi après, ils mangaient tous les quatre à table.

- George, tu veux bien alle rme chercher du sel ? Si tu sais ce que c'est bien spur.

- Oui je sais. J'y vais.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Il faisait sombre.

- Comment on fait pour la lumière ?

- Appuie sur le petit bouton à gauche contre le mur !

George appuya, et la lumière apparut.

- Ouaaaah c'est magiiiique !

- Non justement... corrigea Fred.

- On peut allumer et éteindre à volonté !

- Oui c'est bien. Bon le sel ?

- C'est génialll ! regardez ! Jour ! Nuit ! Jour ! Nuit !

Les parents moldus regardaient la cuisine s'allumer et s'éteindre, désespérés.

- George, s'il-te-plait, on sait que tu n'en vois pas souvent, mais oublie, apportes-moi le sel...

- Jour, nuit, jour, nuit, jour, nuit...

- George...

- Jouuur ! Nuit ! J'peux le faire plus vite ! JOURNUITJOURNUITJOURNUITJOURNUIT !

- George, c'est bien, mais... mais à la longue, ça devient casse-pied.

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai comprit !

Et George partit prendre le sel, et le ramena sur la table.

- Bon, demain, sortie en ville ! dit Sylvia.

- On va au super-marché.

- Vous travaillez pas demain ?

- Non, j'ai prit un congé, pour rester avec vous au moins une journée.

- Chouette alors...

- Donc comme on y va l'après midi, vous pourrez vous lever plus tard.

- Génial...

- Vous allez voir un supermarché, et vous pourrez aussi vous balander dans la galerie marchande.

- La quoi ?

- Cherchez pas, vous verrez demain !

* * *

**Alaaaa a fini. Bon, les jumeaux ils apparaissent vraiment comme des gros niais, mais c'est pas grave, on a quand même envie de les grimper ! Donc, si vous voulez la suite, des reviews (je sais, je ne fais pas dans l'original).  
M'ciii**  



End file.
